Fallen Angels
by BuckCapever69
Summary: This is with me and my best friend dating one of our crushes.


Chapter 1

Anastasia and Robyn had just finished moving into their new apartment. "Awesome!" Robyn said to Anastasia setting down the last box. Anastasia walked over to the door and looked down the hallway. "Did you see those two cute guys while we were moving in?" she asked while looking at the brown haired guy who was down the hall playing guitar. "We are not here to flirt with guys Ana, we are here to get our dream jobs." Robyn shut the door. "Well I already have my job. I will be working at a diner were we preform while serving." Anastasia replied. Robyn smirked and moved her boxes to her room and unpacked while Anastasia moved things about in the main area to look pretty as well as unique. As Robyn came out of her room and saw what Ana had done she immediately smiled and said "You should really become a designer!" Anastasia just looks at Robyn like she is crazy and walks into Robyn's room. "Oh, Robyn. This is all wrong the colors don't match at all. You need to move this here and that there and…" Robyn cut off Anastasia before she started her freak fest again. "Go un-pack your boxes." Robyn pushed her into the other room. Ana and Robyn spent the whole day unpacking their things and by 5 pm they were finally done with everything. Anastasia went into her closet and grabbed a red and gold dress and slipped it on. Robyn looked up at Anastasia who was standing in front of a mirror looking at herself. "Where are you going dressed in that ridiculous outfit" Robyn asked. "IT is not that bad and I am going to work at the diner if you must know." Anastasia replied grabbing her phone along with a jacket. Ana slipped on the jacket. "Be back at 10 sharp." Anastasia told Robyn, "Ok sing your heart out, girly." Robyn replied going back into her book. Anastasia opened the front door and closed it behind her, she began to walk as she bumped into the guy who lives down the hall from her, and in the process she dropped her phone. "Sorry, I should have seen you. Do you work at the diner?" the young man said while picking up Ana's phone. "Yeah, it's my first day." Anastasia replied in a flirty tone. "I'm Caleb, by the way." "Anastasia, nice to meet you." Ana looked down at her phone. "Oh, crap the screens broken." Ana told Caleb. "Do you want me to take a look at it, I am really great with technology." Caleb said holding out his hand as to take the phone. "Oh, no you really don't have to I can just take it and get it fixed, no hassle." Ana told him. "It is really no trouble, here, I will have it done by tomorrow, Promise." Caleb took the phone out of Anastasia's hands. "Don't worry, Head onto work and sing your heart out, Songbird." Caleb said smiling as he walked away with Anastasia's phone. Anastasia watched as Caleb walked to his door and go inside. She bit her lip as she walked away. Robyn was sitting in the apartment reading when a knock came from the door. Robyn opened the door and saw Caleb standing there holding Ana's phone. "Hey, is Anastasia here?" Caleb asked politely. "No, she is still at work, why are you asking?" Robyn asked Caleb being the protective person she is. "I accidentally bumped into her when she was leaving and she broke her phone, I offered to repair it, and now I am returning it." Caleb told Robyn while handing her Ana's phone. "Well, Anastasia will be back in minute do you want to come back later and give it to her in person?" Robyn asked. She knew how protective Anastasia was of her phone and knew if someone else had it, then Ana either liked them or trusted them. Caleb agreed and went back to his room. Robyn watched him go back to his apartment and saw a guy with jet black hair open the door. She made eye contact with him for what seemed like an eternity. Robyn quickly shut the door and leaned against it. Anastasia had finally gotten off of work and started home. She was almost home when a man started to approach her. "Now what is a pretty little lady like you doing out at this time?" The strange man said rubbing Ana's upper arm. "I'm just going home." Anastasia said pulling away from him. The man grabbed Ana's little handbag and tried to get it off of her. "Let me go!" Ana screamed at him. The man hit Ana across the face before he dropped the handbag and ran away. Ana sat on the sidewalk for a few seconds, she grabbed her purse and rushed home. Robyn heard someone rustling at the door, she opened it to see Anastasia standing there with blood on her face. "Sweetie, what happened?" Robyn asked as she closed the door. Anastasia sat down her things took off her coat and told Robyn everything that happened. Robyn went into the bathroom to get a first aid kit to clean the blood off of Ana when there was a knock at the door. Anastasia wiped away some of her tears and opened the door. Caleb was standing there holding Ana's phone. Caleb looked up and saw Anastasia's face beat-up and bloody. "Anastasia? What happened?" Caleb asked her while wiping away some of her hair from her face. Anastasia just looked at Caleb. I was walking home from work and this random guy tried to rob me. Caleb took hold of Ana's shoulders and moved her back gently so he could come inside. He sat down her phone on the counter and hugged Anastasia tightly. Ana laid her head on his shoulders and cried. Robyn came out from the bathroom to see Caleb hugging Anastasia. Robyn handed Caleb the first aid kit hoping that he could do a better job than herself. Caleb took the first aid kit and sat Anastasia down. Caleb took a tissue and wiped away Ana's tears that were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, you have to see me like this." Anastasia said to Caleb wincing at the cleaning cloth touching her open wounds on her forehead. Caleb lifted her head, "You still are my beautiful songbird, Anastasia." Ana looks down and smiles while Caleb put a bandage on her head. He closed the first aid kit and set the little box on the coffee table behind him. "There, all cleaned up. Come here." Caleb asked Anastasia opening his arms for a hug. Anastasia laid down against Caleb and started crying again. Caleb cuddled her and let the tears fall. After all it is better to cry it out then hold it in. Robyn appeared and woke up Ana and Caleb who had fallen asleep together on the couch. Anastasia went into her room and changed into her sleepwear. Ana came out in shorts and a tank top to Caleb. "I should be going" Caleb said taking hold of Ana's hand. "Caleb, will you stay with me?" Anastasia asked pulling him toward her. Caleb kissed Anastasia. "Yeah, always." Caleb told her. Anastasia walked back to her bedroom with Caleb and laid down with him. Anastasia moved her pillow so Caleb could lay down his head. Anastasia walked toward her bathroom, but as she did Caleb saw something on her upper leg. He grabbed her arm, "Anastasia, What are those?" Caleb asked her as he reached to touch them. "Don't" Ana replied walking away. Caleb pulled up his sleeve and looked at the lines he had on his arm, they looked the same as what Anastasia had on her legs. Ana came back into the room and saw Caleb's arm. Ana walked over and sat down in front of Caleb looking at his arm. "See, I have scars too." Caleb told her. Anastasia looked down and her legs. "Looks like we are more alike than you think." Ana said. Caleb touched her scars and kissed Anastasia's head. "Songbird, promise me to never hurt yourself again." Caleb asked her while she laid down next him. "I promise." Anastasia replied while feeling Caleb's scars on his arm. "I promise you the same." Anastasia curled up next to Caleb and faded off to sleep. Caleb lay there looking at her smiling. He soon nodded off with her.


End file.
